


段王府裡二三事

by The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA/pseuds/The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA
Summary: 段王爺府邸的故事。
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You





	1. Chapter 1

以往他來找你總是相談——談未來、談策劃、談天輪地，可能也談一點其他風花雪月聊以點綴皇室的權謀，妳一直心知肚明他饞的是妳的書櫃和腦子，可不是身子。

放在宮裡，自承臉蛋和身段都不是拔尖的，卻又因為最常經手文書與參與決策而與段王有大把時間相處，因此被幾位姐妹防著；比如最受寵的韓高麗佳人，往往一打聽到段王又找妳，便老早差了婢女在妳庭院門外守著；妳倒也從不介意。奇怪的是，段王每次都至少等到打更人行過三次，一邊在妳假意的呵欠下才離開。其實他走後，妳並未睡下，反倒是把剛討論等都梳理記錄了，才喚貼身丫頭更衣，添上安息香的時刻東方已泛起魚肚白。

妳明白自己的優點便是知所進退，謹守本分，不爭不搶；只要按月的例銀足夠在日常開支外，買得到妳愛的字畫，能為幾個妳愛聽的角兒打賞，也就夠了。但妳卻不知道缺乏手段與實心眼也是妳的缺點——至少對傲嬌的主子而言，他挺不喜歡妳老是一副寡淡的樣子。

今夜段王爺有點不一樣，妳抬頭看看他紅著的臉，便知道他喝了酒才過來別院，外邊下著雨呢，他卻一個小廝都沒帶，夙昔那群說會幫妳的傢伙呢？真是靠不住。

侍女已經是被妳遣下睡去，眼前妳要怎麼服侍，手腳生疏得緊。妳只穿著單衣，指尖還沾了剛作畫的丹青，髮尾還有沐浴後的濕氣——趕忙就著奩衣鏡前的溫水盆洗淨了手，便打著傘赤著腳，趕忙把孤身一人的段王迎進來。一時之間也忘了問安。

他直直盯著妳，也不是沒見過他虎狼一般的樣子，卻下意識避開眼神。略嫌隨意把他扶到書几旁的太師椅上，隨手拿過靠枕放在他腰下，冷靜開口：「臣妾先去煮個醒酒湯。」

「本王不用醒酒湯。」

妳愣了一下，對上他的眼眸。

「告訴本王，妳上次侍寢是什麼時候？」

是去年臘八，好不容易喬裝成男客，去捧場演花旦的小角兒，正是精彩卻接到段王翻牌，妳氣打一處來，趕回院裡卸妝沐浴一番，偏生來了癸水；在百般無奈下手口並用服侍了爺。

妳只是安靜抿著嘴，看著迸開的燭花。

他是被妳的安靜弄得不耐煩了，乾淨俐落地卸下外衣，露出單薄卻精壯的身板；妳慢了些反應過來，那綾羅綢緞製成的衣裳便隨意被段王踩在靴下，趕忙矮著身子去幫他脫靴子，他擺擺手自己除了，一個趑趄，妳一頭撞上他的腰際，兩個人滾進床榻，本來段王手裡抓著的隨身玉佩便飛了出去，哐啷一聲也不知道碎了沒有。

妳慌得很，便要推開他：「我撿去。」

他沉沉壓向妳，把人往床鋪裡帶，一手去解妳中衣，只聽得他懶洋洋地帶點嗔怒：「別理它，一塊破石頭哪有妳價值連城？」

妳羞紅了臉，便聽他又問到：「去年臘八登板的那位角兒，今兒個大喜，妳可曾聽說？」

妳趕忙說沒有；

「我剛便是去給他賀喜來著。本王想知道，怎麼他拿去當六禮的善本，和妳架上的那套一模一樣？那可是國子監的印刷⋯⋯」他恨恨地，低啞著覆在妳怕癢的耳鬢說⋯⋯這醋意可大了，連帶著手勁也重了起來；善於騎射的男人，粗礫長著繭兒的指尖便要作亂，妳哪裡習慣這攻勢，軟成一攤春水。

努力回想那套大藏經，啊，好像真的差人給那認真習字的小角兒送過一套；妳可看好他——初出茅廬前，素著一張臉，在天橋下一把二胡便唱得妳如癡如醉。如今妳架上這套，是從段王書房搬來的。

「敢情一個角兒也識得這麼多字？」妳含糊不清地說，避重就輕。

之前還點著油燈唸了，未曾想段王記得這麼清楚。其實他真喜歡妳低眉看書的模樣，總是心癢；於是把妳專心讀著的卷軸也記上了。

其實他不是縱慾的人，往往都是被身邊的人掇弄去的。只有他明白，在妳這兒才是隨心所欲慣了的，在其他院落多是和衣而眠。製造著寵愛韓高麗的印象，又令韓妃擔著虛名不敢聲張，便能保妳歲月靜好。

「妳這是欺負本王不愛看書呀⋯⋯別以為我真不知道妳去聽過的那些角兒。把本王賞賜的都拿去典當了也要做人情，妳好大的膽子。」

姓段的為何變了個人似的話癆，妳怔了。

「我是憊懶於功課沒錯，但未曾想怠慢了女夫子。」他咬了咬妳的耳垂。

妳聽他這文謅謅的口吻，便知道來者不善。頭皮發麻，一走神，他一翻身，妳便壓在他身上。他扶著妳的腰，替馬上鞍般自然，妳渾身起了戰慄，無助看向紗帳外燒得更旺的燈，卻聽他懶洋洋地開口：

「夫子太過重文輕武，本王今兒個倒想跟夫子好好討教幾招馬上功夫。」

妳手撐著他的腰腹，卻只讓身子挨得更緊——他嗯了一聲，聽上去像是滿意極了。

半晌後妳顫巍巍，虛弱地抱怨：

「段宜恩，我了不起犯個私印偽造罪，你把我逐出宮便是，何苦這般折騰人？」

他許久未曾聽妳直呼他乳名，那是妳和他幼年玩在一塊的回憶了。入宮後這些時日妳刻意的生分，終究抵不過段王今晚的得寸進尺。

「逐出宮豈不是便宜了妳？妳最不耐煩這些繁文縟節，連請安都不會！」

妳懶得理會，試圖掙脫他的懷抱想好好睡；他卻摟得死緊：「妳真是該罰！」

「怎麼罰？」

他笑了：「罰妳在懷上我的種之前，都不許下床。」

又是被翻紅浪。


	2. 無題之二－－段王府裡二三事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妳知道嗎？妳是最特別的。

從來不過問他昨夜留宿何處，身邊的侍女也早就收斂起幫主子出頭的小心思－－她們常興高采烈還來報，都被妳一擺手帶過了－－妳知道自己是真不擅長這些，早知王爺總得三妻四妾，何苦去追求專寵；哪天府裡有人添了娃娃，妳一定是搶著抱的那個。  
「識得規矩，是個明白人。」當年禮部的評語輾轉縮煉成這句姆媽嘴裡的話。  
果真是個明白人嗎？從御膳坊的消息得知原來段王最常在妳居處用膳，還是忍不住歡喜的。若段王傳令在妳這用膳，妳有多歡喜呢？一早吩咐人準備材料，自己做起鵝油捲子的歡喜程度吧。聽說是妳預備的膳食，是其他主子都想吃上一口的珍饈；說到底是妳有心了而已。  
傳聞是不用長腳的，眾佳人總愛嚼舌根，說妳藉機想讓段王留宿－－其實幾次用膳後，就想上榻要妳的段王，可是碰過好幾次軟釘子。於是他知道了，用膳和侍寢只能擇一。  
可他若就此罷休，就不叫段王了。  
獸香不斷的夜裡，通常妳是不成眠的。月光的皎潔，映照在涼透的石階上，更襯得妳肌似雪。妳拿著團扇，支著下巴，看著滿天星斗。  
「起來吧，連鞋子都不趿著，就來乘涼了嗎？」段王又在演練他的輕功了，大半夜的無聲出現在妳身後，一把將妳撈起來。夜露冰冷，水氣沾染了你的眼眸，真的好喜歡他穿著夜行衣，少年感滿滿的模樣呀！  
「段王這不是兩個時辰前才走嗎？敢情是要追究臣妾招待不周？」妳這是明知故問呢，被他一抱，心都提到嗓子眼。  
「的確是妳怠慢了本王……進宮這麼久，總不會不知道飯後要甜點吧？」妳難以拒絕這暗悄悄的造訪，他眼神彷彿要把你盯穿，又把你摟得更緊了一點，心跳隔著心跳，妳雖然害羞但也捨不得移開視線，良人如玉呀。  
「怎麼不看了？」進房後他脫下裡衣，問道。  
妳只是坐直身子，用手背擋著眼睛，不去看他赤裸的胸膛上那道長疤；  
「入夏了呀，衣服能遮醜我卻嫌熱⋯⋯」他語帶調笑，狀似輕鬆。一邊握住你的腳踝，把你冰涼的腳掌煨在他滾燙的胸口上。  
當真以為這事船過水無痕？那疤是去年深秋，在塞外行獵的時候，他胸口中的毒箭，御醫清創留下的痕跡；彼時妳在京城宮中，聽聞他落馬還折了腿，緊接著又高燒不退，整個宮裡亂成一團，各種傳言甚囂塵上；妳拿著段王侍從的傳書，好說歹說勸姐妹們相信隨行的御醫，別添堵。  
「段王還有這個要給您的。」從探子手裡，妳惶惑地接下舊羊皮捆，打開就掉出他隨身帶的帕子，染有暈開的血漬，羊皮捲裡邊有非常潦草的西域文字，妳一眼看出是用小刀隨手刻的，妳的名字。  
光想他受的苦就渾身發抖，心痛得要命——他卻如此雲淡風輕嗎？感覺到他伸手來拉妳的手，索性整個人轉向壁櫥，段王無奈攏好衣襟，把妳扳過來，臉蛋已經是淚痕斑斑。  
「嫌疤痕猙獰？不敢看？」  
妳愈發抽噎：「嗯⋯⋯不看不看不看，看著疼！」  
「沒事，早就不痛了！」他歎氣。  
比苦主還心疼，就是愛人會有的心情吧？妳心裡酸澀。  
他的手指不輕不重按著妳的額頭，妳在他的臂彎中安靜下來，又感到他指頭在逡巡什麼⋯⋯⋯  
「是鞦韆上摔下來那次吧⋯⋯」  
「嗯.....」他這是在轉移妳注意力－－段王在找那道他熟悉的疤，誰叫當年他沒看好力道，讓妳撞在地上了呢！  
「你還沒賠我呢！害我被禁足十日，你說要賠我的~~~」鼻音濃濃，妳軟軟地說。  
彼時等到妳傷癒，他已經進上書房，待得再見已是妳及筓，他以王儲的身份賞妳一串紅瑪瑙珠子。  
「我不是人賠給你了嘛！！」他溫溫地笑著，一把抓住妳的指尖按向自己的胸膛，另一手托著妳後背，小心不壓到妳的髮後往躺下。妳摸著那道疤，又要哭。  
「妳進府前，我身邊可沒有開過臉的人啊！」頭頂傳來他靦腆的男低音。


	3. 回到第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我們照第一次的樣子做1次，好不好？」妳伸手環住他。

「王府隘門不是子時就關了？」還來不及點燈就被抱得死緊，是的，妳又晚歸了。

他冷笑了聲，騰出一手點亮了燭火，扶著妳後腦，湊上前的就是一個連咬帶舔的舌吻，所有的動作都帶著一點暴躁：先從左邊耳際到唇舌再到右邊耳際，另一手粗魯地扯開彼此的衣服；想是這男人一向溫和的關係，你感到喘不過氣──偶發的粗暴帶來異樣的刺激，啃吻到妳小腹酸軟，小衣濡濕的時候，突然頭被壓到男人腰際，看著他毫無顧忌袒露身上最堅硬也最脆弱的地方，一股溫柔突然流淌自胸臆，跪在他膝邊帶著親密憐愛地吮吻起來，由下往上，眼角餘光看到壓著妳頭的手臂上奮起青筋，忍不住更濕了。

他手勁愈來愈大，大到妳鼻尖都要碰著他小腹，性器填滿妳的小嘴，妳嘴張著而無法克制口水滴落，也怕咬痛他，努力收起牙齒，用嗚嗚嗚嗚的聲音示意妳嘴巴的不舒服，雙腳則是一點力氣也沒有，只覺得骨盆底處有水流出，聽他悶悶地喘息著，妳覺得好可愛好性感，把頭埋得更深，忍不住用力吸了一下，男人發出滿足的嘆息全交代在妳的嘴裡了，聽妳咕嘟一聲，段王覺得可以立刻再硬起來，把妳抓過來幹，但妳的舌頭還在不知足地調皮，段王軟軟地往後躺在榻上，任妳作亂。

「寶貝別....再舔...了！我⋯快受不了⋯」他有點委屈，又銷魂又難受。妳媚眼如絲望向他，他指尖擦過妳水潤的嘴角，臉上線條放鬆了許多，妳用手背抹了抹嘴，臉頰發燙，才知道要害羞似地歪了歪頭，兩個人妳望我、我看妳都是色氣滿溢，妳撐著想站起身來，還是撲倒在他身上。

段王一手攬過妳，一手從架上拿過上回賞妳的玫瑰露，餵妳喝了小半瓶，把剩下小半瓶倒在妳臍下，指尖畫起圓最後在妳身下流連。

「妳越來越大膽了.....」他嗓子有些啞，喘著氣，身上有海洋和白麝的香氣，修長的手指摸進妳最敏感的腿間，妳控制不住嚶嚀。

「段王⋯越來越⋯害羞了。」妳快喘不過氣來還不忘調侃他

很多事情都只有零次，或是無數次。第一次或許沒什麼特別，就是特別記得住而已。

「我們照第一次的樣子做1次，好不好？」妳伸手環住他。

第一次擁抱、親吻、撫摸，都是第一次，妳緊張到一直發抖，眼泛淚光。段王當時一臉認真，妳全程都抱著他，也沒有做其它會讓他舒心的事，就是哭、叫、發抖而已，乖乖任由他把妳的雙腿打開。每次插進去下身都痛，讓妳有些掙扎，可兩人貼緊的上半身，他壓著妳的重量和耳鬢廝磨的親密，都讓妳心裏泛甜。  
他問說妳是棉花做成的嗎、怎麼這麼軟嫩好抱，一邊輕吻妳的額頭說放鬆點，太緊了他快受不了，一直故意弄出濕答答的聲音，妳讓他繼續攻城掠地，插到深處的時候酸酸的感覺會讓妳忍不住叫得更大聲。

那是一個無垠的夏日夜晚，紅綃帳裡熱得像是一場災難，恍然間妳愛上了他的溫度，比妳更高一點的體溫，抱著他帶給妳未曾感受到的安全感，讓妳安心到放不開手，只要段王略起身，妳就張開手哭著要他抱，像個無助的孩子緊緊環抱著他的肩膀，雙腿夾著他的腰難耐地呻吟——

不知何時，妳從回憶中驚覺歷歷在目的情景和現在交疊的妳倆重合——

「⋯⋯段宜恩，雖然是照第一次來」妳撒嬌地扭了扭身子，  
「嗯⋯⋯」他挑了挑眉，等著後話。

妳裝著哭臉，想到圓房當晚，皇帝突然召他進夏日行宮，幾個奴僕在門外大眼瞪小眼又不敢聽壁角，乾著急；他老兄大概知道一二，仍神色自若把懵懂的妳吃乾抹淨，就是去得太急了，拔屌無情。

「雖然是照第一次來⋯⋯但，這一回你要讓我抱著睡喔⋯⋯⋯」

他眼底先是訝異，後是疼惜，無限溫柔地把臉埋進妳肩頸：「好，遵命。」


End file.
